


The Seduction of Rose Tyler

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten decides he's ready to have a more intimate relationship with Rose. It may take Rose a bit of time to realize he's trying to seduce her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction of Rose Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, there aren't many fics out there where Ten seduces Rose so this is my attempt to remedy that.

 

The Doctor and Rose burst through the door of the Tardis laughing and giggling after having run from a herd of rampaging Bunnilows. Rose collapsed against a support strut picking clumps of sticky, yellow pollen out of her hair. The Doctor ran up to the console and began flipping switches to move them into the Vortex before the Tardis was overrun by the bunnilows.

“Blimey, but those bunnies were huge!” Rose exclaimed, still giggling a bit.

“Not bunnies. Bunnilows, Rose. They evolved differently here and that’s why they have shaggy fur, horns and herds of them graze in the fields,” the Doctor explained, while madly dashing around the console.

“Yeah, and they certainly were goin’ at it like bunnies. I mean that was like a massive bunny orgy out there and I don’t think they liked us picnicin’ near their little love fest. I mean, did you see the look on that male bunny! He was snortin’ and wigglin’ his nose all threatenin’ like. Definitely a picnic to remember,” Rose said grinning.

“It was the perfect location for a scenic picnic. Well, perfect minus the rampaging bunnilows,” he said, leaning against the console and scratching his head. He walked over and leaned in next to her. “You have to admit, you loved giant lilies. Ooo, and the liggi berries.”

Rose smiled and rested her head against his arm. “A girl can‘t ask for much more than a picnic overlooking a field of giant lilies with bunnilows humping in the background,” she said, looking up at him with a mischievous smile. “So, you think the Tardis is tryin’ to tell us somethin? I mean, that’s the third time in a row we’ve landed somewhere with a randy population. First, there was the Quizziwhatsits holding that ceremony of lustful abandon and having that massive group honeymoon. Then, there was the trip to Giltonik where we landed in that market where they specialized in erotic products where that one bloke sure was intent on selling you that edible body paint,” Rose mused.

“Hmmm,” was the Doctor’s response.

“Maybe the Tardis is lonely,” Rose said and caressed some of the coral. “Poor girl. Must be lonely with no other Tardis to talk to.”

The Doctor looked at her and stared, his eyes filled with longing. She turned back to him with a bright smile on her face. “Think I’ll take a quick shower. I know runnin’ through that lily field slowed the bunnilows down, but that pollen is everywhere,” she said, trying to dust the sticky pollen off her jeans. She left the Doctor standing there watching her. After she had gone, he wandered over to the console and sighed.

“So much for a romantic picnic. Time for Plan B,” he murmured to the Tardis.

***********************

 

The next day, he told Rose that he was taking her to the Epicurious province on the planet Xion. “You’ll love it, Rose! They are obsessed with preparing the perfect gourmet meal. It’s almost a religion to them,“ he explained and looked at her dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. “Oh, but you have to change. They’re a bit of a stickler about dress code. If we’re going to dinner, then you need to be dressed a bit more formal.”

“Formal how? Like long fancy dress or what?“ Rose asked, a little self consciously.

“Oh, no, no, no nothing like that. Just semi formal. You know,” he said, waving his hand in the air as if she should know. Rose rolled her eyes and went back to her room where she found that the Tardis had provided her with an elegant cerulean blue gown which clung to her curves and left her back bare. She smiled with delight as she dressed in the knee length gown and matching blue sandals.

The gown swished about her legs as she and the Doctor walked down the mist enshrouded, cobblestone street to the restaurant chatting quietly. “This reminds me Edinburgh with the old buildings and the bumpy streets,” Rose said, as she walked beside him slipping on one of the cobblestones in her high-heeled sandals so that the Doctor had to catch her. He smiled and put his arm around her, his hand lightly grazing her bare back.

The restaurant was dark and intimate. They were led to a table near a window overlooking the moonlit garden. The candle flickering on the table made the wine glasses glow and cast dancing shadows across the white table cloth. The crackle of the fire and tinkling of glasses along with the soft murmur of people chatting and eating dinner added to the romantic ambiance. The Doctor raised his glass.

“To the Stuff of Legends, may we dance our way across time and space having fun and all the bananas we want,” he toasted, gazing warmly into her eyes.

Rose giggled and declared, “how romantic” as she clinked her glass with his. He responded with a waggle of his eyebrows and a warm grin. The candlelight changed colors and Rose gasped. “Doctor, the flame just turned blue.”

“Oh yes! It will change colors all night based on our moods. It’s sort of like a mood candle. You know like those quaint little mood rings you have on Earth.”

“So what does blue mean?” Rose asked.

“Oh, just that we’re happy,” he explained, not wanting to share that it also indicated how amorous they were feeling.

They decided to be adventurous and ordered the Chef’s Special. The first course was served on a large orange platter which was filled with cubes of yellow, red and blue. Rose looked at them with curiosity. “Doctor, how do you eat this stuff? I don’t see any utensils,” she whispered and looked around the room watching people eat with their hands.

“Oh, the Epicureans believe that eating is a spiritual experience and that one should enjoy it with all the senses. Here,” he said and picked up a blue cube and held it up to her. She grasped the blue cube with her lips gently accepting it from his long tapered fingers, her tongue gently touching the end of his finger. She closed her eyes and savored the cube which tasted like brie with blackberries. She moaned in enjoyment and looked back at the Doctor who was looking intently at her lips before gazing into her eyes with an expression Rose had never seen on his face.

As he watched her voluptuous lips brush is finger and felt that slight bit of tongue caress him, he felt desire unfurl deep inside of himself and was even more enthusiastic to explore every part of Rose Tyler that had been denied him thus far. He was quite pleased with the progress of the evening. He had been making subtle overtures to her for days now and was frustrated that she didn’t seem to be responding to his stimuli. All the books he read had indicated that human females enjoyed the romance of a seduction. He couldn’t understand why Rose appeared to be oblivious to what he thought were obvious overtures and quite brilliant suggestive hints that it was time to move their relationship forward to a higher degree of intimacy.

Just as the Universal Guide to Romancing a Human Female suggested, he had taken her on romantic trips which would bring them even closer together. Of course, they may not have gone exactly as planned, but he thought that was part of the romance. Next up on his master plan of seduction, was the romantic dinner which would be followed by a night of dancing. Although he may not have paid attention to all the details suggested by the book, he was sure his Time Lord brilliance needed no further help.

Rose wasn‘t sure what to think as she noticed how the Doctor seemed to be watching her. She hoped this wasn’t some sort of experiment. The last time he had run an experiment on her without her knowledge, she developed an uncontrollable craving for cranberries. Sometimes, trying to understand the Doctor was as complicated as finding a needle in a haystack without the help of a sonic screwdriver. So, she decided to focus on dinner.

“Doctor, that was amazing! You have to try one,” Rose declared, after enjoying the tasty cube. She picked up one of the one of the blue cubes and leaned across the table with it. He watched her intently and reached up to steady her hand, his thumb gently caressing the underside of her wrist. He leaned down and enveloped the tip of her finger with his lips plucking the cube from her. She inhaled in surprise as his tongue swirled around the tip of her finger. He hummed his agreement with the delicious treat and continued to hold her hand, his thumb rhythmically caressing her. She blushed a bit. Eventually, he released her hand as they continued to enjoy their wine and first course.

The next course was served in a silver goblet with two straws. The Doctor grinned when he saw it. “Oooo Faxak Goobler! I love Faxak Goobler!”

“And what’s Fax Goober?” Rose asked.

“Faxak Goobler. It’s a delicious thick viscous matter that…” he started to explain, but watched the worried expression on Rose’s face and decided the details might offend her human sensibilities. “Uh, just try it. I promise you’ll like it,” he said and indicated the straw. They both leaned over to sip and almost bumped foreheads. Rose giggled a bit as she tasted some of what she could only describe as a thick mushroom soup with some alien spice that was warm but not overly spicy.

“Mmmm, it’s delicious,” she exclaimed. A waiter brought them two glasses of wine which the Doctor told her was the perfect pairing with the soup. Rose sipped her wine and exclaimed. “Oh, but it changes the flavor completely!”

The Doctor grinned and preened a bit. “Yep, it’s a chemical reaction which enhances your senses. It makes everything a bit more intense.”

“Yeah, it’s like I can taste more and everything smells incredible,” she said and inhaled. “Something smells wonderful,” she practically moaned. The Doctor moved his chair closer to her and leaned into her.

“Really, like what?” he whispered intimately into her ear as he gently ran his finger over her knuckles and up and down over the top of her hand.

“I dunno, it’s like spicy but warm and I.. well I can’t describe it. It’s like when you’re all snuggled down under the covers and you feel safe and warm and good. You know?” she asked and turned to look into his eyes.

“Oh yes,” he whispered, gazing into her eyes. The waiter came and cleared their table while another waiter set down a warm ceramic blue pot along with a plate of crackers and fruit. The Doctor scooted closer to her and they both leaned over and inhaled the sweet scent of warm, fudgy chocolate wafting up from the ceramic pot.

Rose groaned at the rich scent of chocolate. The Doctor grinned and stuck his finger in the sweet, dark, creamy confection and presented it to Rose who licked her lips looking at his fudge covered finger. She leaned over and held is wrist as she began lapping the fudge from his finger. He closed his eyes and inhaled in pleasure. When he opened his eyes, she was licking the fudge from her lips with a look of ecstasy on her face. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled shyly at him. She dipped one of her own fingers in the fudge and the Doctor quickly guided her hand over to his mouth where he quite seductively began suckling the chocolate from her. The candle flared a deep violet color, not that either of them noticed it.

Rose couldn’t believe this was happening and kept wondering if maybe she was misinterpreting what was going on. Surely he was aware of how intimate and sexual feeding each other was, especially licking chocolate off of each other’s fingers. It was definitely affecting her. She felt herself becoming flush and having wicked thoughts of exactly what she would like to do with this pot of chocolate and all of it involved tasting it off of the various parts of her sexy Time Lord.

“I think we’re meant to be using the crackers and fruit,” she said with a shy smile.

“Hmmm, but nothing can beat a chocolate covered Rose Tyler,” he growled at her. Before things could progress, there was a flash of light outside the window and the ground trembled.

“Doctor?” Rose asked, as he suddenly pulled her out of her chair and covered her with his body. The window shattered and debris began tumbling all around them as the diners began to scream.

“Bugger!” the Doctor swore. “We have to get out of here!” He pulled her up and they raced back to the Tardis as buildings crumbed around them, cracks formed in the pavement and people ran screaming into the streets. A loud explosion could be heard just as he threw her into the Tardis and slammed the door behind them.

“What was all that about?” Rose asked gasping.

“Oh, I may have timed dinner a bit off,” he said, tugging at his ear as the Tardis trembled. He raced over to the controls and put them into the vortex.

Rose collapsed onto the pilot’s chair. “What do you mean you timed dinner a bit off?”

He turned and looked at her nervously. “That was the great cataclysm of the Fourth Imperial Millennia and before you ask, it’s fixed. It has to happen. The recovery from that major geologic event will set the course for how that species will evolve. It shakes up their culture and forces them to look to the stars and be a bit less insular.”

“Oh,” Rose responded softly. “Um, dinner was lovely until the earthquakes and what not.”

He walked over and sat next to her. “It was a bit nice wasn’t it. I’m sorry we didn’t get to finish our meal.”

Rose smiled at him and bumped her shoulder into his. “Sure know how to show a girl a good time don’t ya,” she teased.

“Of course I do!” he enthused with a grin. “But, the night’s not over, Rose Tyler! Places to go, things to see and have I got the place for you!” He hopped up and threw some switches and turned to her. “Rose Tyler, the ball awaits us!” He finished setting the course and before Rose knew it they were dematerializing. He ran over, yanked her up and pulled her to the door. “Dame Tyler, may I have this dance,” he asked and his eyes sparkled with mischief and something else she could only describe as heat.

“I’d be honored, Sir Doctor,” she said and curtseyed. They marched out of the Tardis into a hall that was echoing with the sound of music and a party. They walked into a huge ballroom lined with beige Corinthian columns and the floor lined with a warm brown marble. The dance floor was filled with couples of all species. Rose grinned as she watched the swirl of fabrics, metal, tentacles and wings sweep across the floor.

She looked up at the Doctor as he pulled her into his arms and swept her onto the dance floor. After a few minutes, she got the hang of the dance which was like a waltz with lots of dipping and swirling. Soon, the music slowed and the Doctor pulled her close to his chest and rested one of her hands on his hip and the other on his shoulder until they were intimately close to one another. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder as the slow beat of the music reverberated all around her. She felt the Doctor’s hand caress her bare back until he rested it at the base of her spine, his thumb drawing lazy circles. She shivered and he pulled her tight against him, their thighs brushing against one another. As she looked up into the Doctor’s eyes, she felt like he was devouring her. With great assuredness, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her temple, whispered her name and again she shuddered with pleasure. He led them off the dance floor to a dark and intimate corner separated from the rest of the ballroom by some lush magenta velvet curtains, but not before snatching two flutes of an amber colored wine.

“Mmm thank you. Was getting a bit thirsty after all that dancin.”

“Still have the moves don’t I,” he teased.

She smiled and ran her hand down his tie. “No complaints here,” she murmured. They finished their wine and continued dancing until one the male party goers who looked like a humanoid version of a lion with wings decided Rose would make a perfect wife for his son. Rose very sweetly declined which led to great offense and the calling for her head. This was followed by a mad dash back to the Tardis. Once inside, she and the Doctor looked at each other and broke out into giggles.

He set them into the vortex and pulled her down the corridor.

Rose laughed. “Doctor at this rate, might be dangerous to keep going with this night.”

He stopped and turned to her. “Why, you ready for the night to be over?” he asked seriously, almost disappointed.

“No, not really unless, you want it to be,” she said softly, never wanting to stop spending time with him.

“Good, ‘cos the night is young and we’re just starting!” he answered with a grin and tugged her down the passageway.

As they made their way winding through corridor after corridor, she eventually tossed her sandals. “Doctor, where we goin?” she asked, giggling a bit as they passed a corridor with coral studded with what looked like mushrooms.

He looked over at her with a smirk. “Further than we’ve gone before,” he said softly, still pulling her along until they came to an arched doorway with two old looking wood doors. He easily pushed them open and she was immediately enveloped with the scent of jasmine and damp jungle. He pulled her into the room which was really a lush, green jungle with tall trees, vines and giant leafed vegetation. The soft green grass carpeting the floor of the jungle forest tickled Rose’s feet.

A breeze fluttered through the leaves and she could hear birds singing and animals rustling through the forest. The Doctor pulled her along the grassy path pushing through the greenery, holding back some of the large leaves for her to pass through. Just as she was about to ask him how much further, she heard the sound of a waterfall. He swept through the greenery with flourish and before her was waterfall cascading down into a clear pool and off to the side was a large white gazebo with a lounge area. She looked up at the Doctor, her mouth gaping slightly.

He smiled and winked at her as he pulled her over to the lounge area which was filled with fluffy pillows of all shades of blue. She settled down against some and the Doctor appeared with two tropical drinks with bright umbrellas perched on the rim. He handed her one and plopped down next to her.

Rose sipped and smiled at him. “Banana daiquiris!”

He put his arm around her and toed off his trainers as she snuggled into his side. The Doctor sent a mental thank you to the Tardis for arranging the gazebo. He looked at her as she gazed at the waterfall and the sky turned shades of pink and orange. They both sighed, sipping their daiquiris and enjoying the peaceful scene before them. Finally, he had her somewhere they wouldn’t be interrupted, although, he had to admit it was very them to end up in the middle of rampaging bunnilows, an earthquake or to have someone want to chop off one or both of their heads. She turned and looked into his eyes.

“Rose,” he said softly, in an almost growling voice and leaned over until he was almost rubbing noses with her. She tilted her head to the side and whispered, “Doctor.” His kiss was slow and lingering. He took his time nibbling on her lips and slowly persuading her to allow him entrance so his tongue could deftly map the inside of her mouth. She moaned and relaxed back onto the pillows. When he pulled away, he stared hotly into her eyes as she caught her breath.

“Doctor, I…” she started to say, but he put his finger over her lips and shook his head. He lounged beside her and gently lifted her hand and began kissing her knuckles, her wrist and up her arm. He looked back up at her face and gave her a sexy knowing smile as he watched her surprise turn into something heated. He continued peppering her with kisses over her face. Before she knew it, he had tossed his jacket aside and he was hovering over her, his body barely touching her hers.

Rose couldn’t believe he was finally taking things to the next level. She thought for sure that he would never allow this to happen or lose control. As he worked his way down her body swiftly removing her dress and staring hungrily at her breasts, she couldn’t help but see although there was a hot lusty look in his eyes, he never lost control. It occurred to her then, this was what he wanted, to control things, to be the instigator. She was more than happy to let him direct things to their mutual satisfaction.

Rose reached up to unbutton his shirt but he captured her hand and wickedly kissed and sucked one of her knuckles, his teeth just grazing her skin. She gasped a bit as she felt warmth and desire pool within her. He took his time gently running his fingers over her skin followed by drawing designs on her abdomen followed by light kisses. He sat up and slowly removed his clothing, his eyes never leaving hers. She smirked a bit when she realized he wore no pants.

He reached for his sonic tracing her bra strap as pleasant heat and vibrations danced across her skin wherever the sonic touched her. She closed her eyes as it intensified until her bra popped. He quickly tossed it aside and traced her breast with those deft fingers of his circling her nipple until his mouth enveloped it. She moaned as he continued paying homage to each breast. One of his hands skimmed her abdomen until dipping beneath her knickers and those clever fingers of his began dipping into her warmth caressing, and teasing until she was gasping for more. In a blink of an eye, he divested her of her knickers.

When she opened her heavily lidded eyes, she saw the oncoming storm above her but not in a frightening way. This was passion barely leashed. His body was taught and his eyes burned. Her legs fell apart and he positioned his erection at her entrance. She was beguiled by this Doctor who was so different from any other version of him she knew. He leaned in, his hands fisting the pillows around her and touched his forehead to hers.

Once again, she gasped. He was in her mind and she in his. Tears welled in her eyes as she felt something so complete about this. “Rose,” he thought to her, but it was like he was speaking in a gravelly desperate voice. “Tell me you want this,” he said pleadingly.

She bit her lip as she writhed beneath him wanting to grab him and pull him into her, but she knew he wanted to be the one to initiate, to be the dominant partner. “Yes, I want this more than anything, my Doctor,” she whispered breathlessly into his mind.”

He telepathically unfurled his emotions and wrapped them around her and much to his astonishment, she did the same and showed him how much she loved him. He thrust into her as the intensity of their feelings enveloped both of them. He felt her legs wrap around him as her body moved with his. It had been so long since he’d shared anything of himself with anyone and the sheer ecstasy of the telepathy alone was enough to drive him over the edge, but when combined with the thought that he was physically and telepathically in Rose Tyler, that little bit of Time Lord control slipped.

Her nails dug into his back as he thrust into her and she met him each time. He telepathically called her name over and over until finally after each mental caress and the sensation of her clenching around him, he could barely hold on. One final thrust and she was screaming his name over and over interspersed with “I love you!”

Wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over and through them until they both collapsed limply against one another. He rolled over so that she was on top of him gently running his hands up and down her back. Eventually, she lifted her head and looked at him with sleepy, well shagged eyes.

“Hello,” she said with a sleepy voice.

He smiled and said, “Hello” back to her. She stretched and snuggled to get comfortable and began gently drawing her finger up and down his chest. “You all right?” he asked, watching her carefully.

She nodded and looked up at him “So, Time Lord seduction?” she said smiling.

He grinned cockily back at her. “Yep!”

“Hmmm,” she responded. “Very nice,” she said, as she scooted up closer to nestle her head on his shoulder.

“Nice? Rose Tyler, that was brilliant, fantastic, molto bene and many other words more descriptive than nice,” he said, in mock offence.

She giggled. “Big Time Lord seduction means big Time Lord ego.” He glared at her. “All right it was magnificent, no one could possible ever top that. I mean considerin’ the erotic market, the humpin’ bunnilows, the earthquake during our sexy dinner and the dancing and almost getting our heads chopped off. No one could top all that.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked, as his hands began wandering to caress her in all the right places.

“What? The waterfall seduction and your telepathic foreplay? Or, maybe you mean that thing you did that found every erogenous spot I have.”

He flipped over until he was on top of her looking down, his eyes practically caressing her body and darkening with that heated look again. All she could do was lick her lips. “Oh Rose Tyler, I think you missed the most obvious.”

“And what would that be?” she asked, a bit breathlessly as he once again aligned his body to hers touching her in oh such delicious ways.

“Time Lord me. Don’t need much rest or sleep. Quite vigorous, practically full of energy and then there’s always the practically nil refractory period,” he said and waggled his eyebrows as he dipped in to snog her senseless.

 

 


End file.
